Los amantes del círculo infernal de la serpiente
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: La segunda guerra ha terminado... Harry y Draco se encuentran a solas en la macabra desolación que ha quedado... y una serpiente sigue dando vueltas a su alrededor...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, el resto, lugares, situación, etc, sí. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. No gano dinero con esto.

**Advertencias:** Rating por slash (relación homosexual entre hombres) y lemmon, aunque muy suave, no esperen nada subido de tono en este fic.Sentimientos y expresiones adultas. Violencia, pero muy ligera.

Hola a todos otra vez! Bueno, como viene siendo costumbre, este fic nació por la propuesta de un reto, un slash entre Draco y Harry, que intenté hacer con lemmon... y me salió una tragedia bastante cutre de expresión. Pero bueno... disfrútenlo de cualquier modo, la frase del inicio, la que está en cursiva, no es mía, es de un libro sobre animáles fantásticos (que no es el de Rowling)

Sin más, disfruten del fic:

_"Recordemos a este propósito, la mandrágora, que grita como un hombre cuando la arrancan, y la triste selva de los suicidas, en uno de los círculos del Infierno, de cuyos troncos lastimados brotan a un tiempo sangre y palabras."_

OoOoOoOoOo **Los amantes del círculo infernal de la serpiente **oOoOoOoOoO

Tras el final de la cruel batalla, allí estaban ambos, los únicos supervivientes después del final de Lord Voldemort, mirándose en silencio. En realidad, no los únicos, porque la serpiente, Nagini, daba vueltas sin cesar alrededor de ellos.

Harry Potter, el frío asesino del ser más tenebroso jamás concebido por la mente humana y Draco Malfoy, uno de sus fieles servidores escrutándolo con la gélida mirada gris acerada tras las rendijas de la máscara.

Bajo un cielo distinto del anterior, en el que la niebla nocturna daba al cementerio por última vez una apariencia de paraje desolado, o del último rincón del círculo del infierno, seguían observándose, sabiendo que tras el fin de la última batalla, no volverían a verse jamás. Las sombras de los árboles desdibujados bajo la luz de la luna danzaban en silencio, ocultando el siniestro escenario a ojos de un mundo desierto.

¿Qué hacer cuando la soledad te ahoga si el único superviviente de la tragedia es tu peor enemigo? Creyéndose con derecho a observarte tras las rendijas de una máscara donde la sangre de tus amigos brilla con inusitada lucidez ¿Y si te enciende la piel de deseo con esa mirada maldita?

Draco seguía observando al vencedor de aquel al que un día veneró, sirvió e idolatró como a un Dios, sumido en sus pensamientos:

"Por una parte, encarna una sensualidad y una actitud vital despreocupadamente contagiosa, pero es el molde adecuado para la exageración, la burla fina y ligera, la expresividad incontenida y cruel, tejiendo deseos imposibles de explicar inspirados en sus ojos verdes como la muerte."

-El tiempo cura las heridas, y después sólo queda el deseo- dice sin saber el porqué de sus propias palabras, que tras ser pronunciadas, se le antojan soberbias y desacertadas ante la situación.

Y, sin saber aún el porqué, se acerca y deposita un beso en los labios tímidos y suaves, recorriéndolos por completo con los suyos, fríos como el hielo que cubre su mirada. Entonces inicia una lucha feroz y silenciosa enredando su lengua a la otra cuya victoria es provocar en el otro cuerpo el mismo deseo que anida en el suyo, y buscando despertar el brillo de aquella mirada en la suya propia.

Recorre con una mano su espalda hasta que se aprende de memoria la curva que asciende a lo prohibido, provocando que una sensación de vértigo invada todos sus sentidos. Y entonces… él empieza a responder a sus atrevidas caricias, entregándole todo el odio que ahora, sin saber cómo se ha convertido en un inexplicable deseo. Entre el eterno silencio que se ha instaurado entre ambos. El mortífago habla de nuevo:

- ¿Sabes? Los dos tenemos algo de serpiente en la sangre, si ahora sucumbimos al deseo, mañana volveremos a ser dos adolescentes inmaduros que se odian por motivos de sangre, cuando el espíritu de la supervivencia recorre las venas de ambos.

Harry sigue sin pronunciar palabra, en su mente, aún sorprendido por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, tarta de sustituir la única palabra que recuerda, asesino, por el deseo carnal que invade sus sentidos. Sigue en silenciosa lucha por imponer la razón al lado oscuro del deseo, y sin lograrlo, empieza a luchar por imponer su cuerpo al de su improvisando amante nocturno.

Pero tampoco lo logra y, viéndose arrojado al suelo, deja de luchar contra la pasión del otro cuerpo, ahora que ambos se han unido. Prisionero de un deseo irrefrenable, recorre con sus labios entreabiertos el pálido cuerpo del mortífago y, atado a su cuerpo, ambos inician una danza salvaje que tiene como fin llegar al punto máximo del deseo, destrozando aquel extraño sentimiento que se ha colado en sus mentes sin ser llamado.

Antes de que las sombras de la noche, lamidas por la tibia luz de la luna desparezcan, los dos cuerpos, que por un instante han compartido el mismo deseo, vuelven a sentir la misma repugnancia anterior a esa noche.

Antes de que el sol, desplace las sombras nocturnas con un brillo renovado tras el fin de la tragedia, ambos cuerpos se separan y vuelven a ser dos adolescentes inmaduros, que se marchan cada uno por su lado, abandonado el círculo infernal por cuyo borde imaginario, Nagini sigue dando vueltas, buscando, quizá a su amo, al que no volverá a dar calor.

-Pasión infiel, maldita perdición… olvídame al amanecer… - dice un muchacho de ojos verdes al que ya sólo escucha una serpiente, único vestigio del antiguo terror, iluminada por los cegadores rayos de un nuevo sol.

**FIN**

Si te ha gustado, un review, por favor! sólo tardas un par de segundos y me hacen mucha ilusión...

Lily


End file.
